Blue Bird
by Violet Cheshire
Summary: “Porque nem um orgasmo se compara a sensação de pisar um palco!”


Blue Bird

"Porque nem um orgasmo se compara a sensão de pisar um palco!"

**É uma fica U.A e mais um vez SasuHina ;**

**Tóquio, 7:45h**

Era mais uma manhã fria em Tóquio apesar de o Inverno já estar no fim, o céu encontrava-se sem nuvens que contrastava com ar frio da manhã. Apesar de ser cedo a ruas já estavam muito movimentadas, Tóquio é uma cidade que nunca dorme e vive numa constante agitação. Entre as pessoas que povoam as rua encontrava-se uma rapariga de 20 anos, com o cabelo longo de tom preto azulado, apesar de tapados pelos óculos de sol do estilo dos anos 80 ela têm olhos exóticos num tom pérola-lilás pintados com um risco carregado preto, a sua roupa era também um traço diferente por ser muito Ocidental, umas botas pretas que pereciam as do exército Americano abaixo do joelho, umas calças de ganga escuras, uma camisola de gola alta roca e por cima uma t-shirt preta com a frase escrita a roxo "I'm the Best, Fuck The Rest!". As orelhas cheias de piercings e ainda se podia ver uma das tatuagens com o numero 46 no dedo médio da mão direita. A moça dirigia-se ao bar que ficava a 4 quarteirões da sua casa, o "Icha Icha, Paradise" "O único bar aberto 24h por dia".

"O Jiraya devia mudar este slogan" pensou a moça enquanto entrava no estabelecimento.

-Bom-dia Hinata - cumprimentou o homem por traz do balcão. Jiraya tinha cerca de 50 anos, os cabelos grisalhos mas compridos que ele utilizava apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, apesar da idade tinha um aspecto forte de costas largas mas sorriso gentil. Ele conhecia a Hinata desde dos oito anos, lembrava-se da primeira vez que ela entrou ali com o primo Neji e os olhos dela brilharam com a banda que deu um show nesse dia, ainda nesse ano os Blue Bird deram a sua primeira actuação ali.

-Bom-dia Jiraya, tira-me um café bem forte, por favor. –pediu a Hyuga educadamente.

-Tão cedo levantada já Hinata? E comn essas olheiras? –perguntou o homem enquanto tirava o café e observava a expressão cansada da garota, que tinha duas marcas arroxeadas por baixo dos olhos.

-Digamos que a maratona do Gaara e da Ino hoje começou cedo! – disse a Hyuga bufando – será que eles não se cansam?!

Jiraya riu e serviu o café há Hyuga, que puxou de um cigarro da marca Black, uma cigarro como o nome indica completamente negro com o desenho de uma rosa vermelha.

-Então quando é que os Blue Bird voltam a dar uma Show por aqui? – perguntou o Jiraya, fazia 3 meses que a banda não actuava.

-Quando o Shino voltar daquele fim do mundo que é a Konoha! – disse Hinata. O pai de Shino tinha adoecido nesse Inferno com uma pneumonia que quase o matou, por isso o baixista da banda voltou a sua Terra Natal para cuidar do pai, pelo que a Hinata sabia Shino voltaria a Tóquio brevemente visto que o estadão de saúde do pai já se encontrava muito melhor.

-E tu sempre te despedis-te do teu emprego na Super Mercado?

- Sim, afinal cantar no _"__Empire Des Saveurs"__1_ às Segundas à noite ganho mais do que numa semana a trabalhar como caixa, além disso o trabalho como Fotógrafa dá para os custos. – neste momento o telemóvel da Hinata tocou ao som de Led Zepplin. Ela logo atendeu o aparelho.

-Konichiwa, Shino !

_-Bom-dia Hinata, desculpa dizer-te isto a há ultima da hora mas vou aterrar em Tóquio daqui uma hora._

-Nani?! Daqui a uma hora ? – Perguntou a Hinata equanto as sobrancelhas da mesma se engelhavam consultou o relógio da parede 8h – mas tu voltas hoje e não aviste ninguém.

_-Na verdade queria fazer uma surpresa, mas o Kiba não me pode vir buscar porque teve emergência no veterinário, fazes-me esse favor Hina?_

-Claro Shino, vou só buscar a mota a casa e vou já para aí.

_-Estás no "Icha Icha"?_

-Claro, já ne !

_-Ja ne Hinata!- e desligou_

-Era o Shino chega hoje , bem vou indo mete o café na conta que eu passo cá mais tarde. – disse equanto se levantava para ir embora

-Está bem pequena, olha então sexta temos um Showzinho?! – perguntou o Jiraya, equanto apontava a conta hyuga no caderninho.

-Obvio, sayonara Jiraya.

-Sayonara Hinata.

A Hyuga saiu do estabelecimento deixando um Jiraya pensativo para traz.

-No que é que estás pensar Jiraya? – a voz do Akimichi Chouji o cozinheiro e pasteleiro do Icha Icha despertou o Senin. Jiraya também já fora um sucesso dos tops há uns 30 anos atrás, pertenceu aos Senin uma banda dos anos 70, composta por Senju Tsunade, Orochimaru e o Jiraya. Mas tudo acabou devido ais conflitos entre o grupo, hoje Tsunade é directora do Hospital Central de Tóquio, o Orochimaru é produtor musical e o Jiraya abriu o bar e escreve livros eróticos.

-Bem esqueci-me de dizer à Hinata que o Naruto vinha morar para Tóquio com os amigos Sasuke e Sakura, e também vinha hoje.

-Uchiha Sasuke ?! O mais novo dos herdeiros da Uchiha Kaisha2.

-É esse mesmo.

**Casa Hyuga, Tóqui 8h:30**

-Bom dia Neji-kun – saudou uma morena de cabelos e olhos chocolate, ela usava um vestido de Inverno branco com detalhes em vermelho, onde era possível ver a barriga de cinco meses de Mitsashi Tenten, esposa de Hyuga Neji.

-Bom dia Tenten, como estás hoje ? - disse o moreno que apesar de estar sempre sério, mostrava preocupação nos olhos pérola.

-Hoje está tudo bem, pelo menos não tive nenhum enjoo matinal! – respondeu a morena cheia de energia acariciado a ventre.

-Então já de pé família?- quem entrava na cozinho era Hanabi a prima mais nova de Neji, ela era irmã da Hinata mas a mesma já vivia sozinho com os seus amigos Gaara e Sai. Sendo assim a caçula Hyuga ficou com primo. Era uma rapariga com cabelos longos castanhos, e olhos pérola bem típicos da sua família com um estilo simples e desportivo. Hanabi tinha 16 anos.

-É Hanabi-chan, eu já não consegui estar mais na cama, o peque no Akira3 estava muito irrequieto.

-E tu Neji-nii-san? – perguntou curiosa a pequena Hyuga.

-Estou a tratar da papelada para ir trabalhar para a nova Impressa como gestor, a Uchiha Kaisha. – Hyuga Neji tinha 23 anos e um diploma de Gestão que acabou com uma média muito alta, por isso arranjou logo lugar numa das maiores impressas do país que trabalhava em vários campos dos negócios e aprender com Kankuzo o implacável gestor da Uchiha.

-Que bom Niis-san! Bem vou para as aulas. Ja ne…

**Aeroporto de Tóquio, 9h**

No aeroporto de Tóquio era possível observar três pessoas peculiares, um loiro de olhos azuis que gargalhava e falava alto pele morena e alto, ao lado dele vinha um moreno com uma expressão séria e olhos cor ónix, pele claro e ao lado deste vinha uma rapariga de cabelos rosas e olhos verde como esmeraldas.

-Finalmente chega-mos a Tóquio! Já tinha saudades de vir à capital !- Falou um Naruto mais que animado.

Ele continuo a falar mais uma série de coisas que Sasuke não prestou atenção, os seus olhos escuros percorrem toda a extensão do aeroporto parando na figura de uma mulher com estilo e olhos fora do comum. Apesar disso a ela era dona de uma beleza extraordinária provocada pela fase angelical e o corpo com curvas sinuosas. Ela dirigiu-se a um rapaz que tinha falado ao Naruto ainda em Konoha, Shino era o seu nome. Mas figura do seu irmão mais velho Iatchi tirou dos seus pensamentos.

-Bem tenho que ir. –falou o moreno.

-Claro Sasuke-tem, mas quando te instalares liga-me estou ansioso para te apresentar ao Ero-Senin! – sorriu o loira para o amigo – a ti também Sakura-chan.

-Calro Dobe. – e dirigiu-se ao seu irmão deixando o Naruto e a Sakura para traz.

"**O Ninho" , Tóquio 10:30h**

Além do Icha Icha a casa do Sai, Hinata e Gaara, que era mais conhecida por "O Ninho" , era um ponto de encontro da banda e amigos.

No sótão da casa que servia de Estúdio de Música e Pintura, era um espaço grande com as paredes pintadas de azul celeste, onde se podia ver três guitarras penduradas nas paredes, um piano de cauda, um teclado uma bateria, dois baixos também pendurados na parede oposta à guitarra e ainda um estojo com um violino lá dentro, a frente destes instrumentos estava um tapete grande e peludo branco. Dois sofás roxos virados para onde estavam os instrumentos. Atrás destes havia telas, cavaletes , tintas pincéis e uma mesa com várias folhas espalhadas. O teto era em V e tinha várias janelas por onde entrava o sol. A ainda um pequeno frigorifico e mais alguns moveis espalhados, tudo comprado em segunda mão.

Sentados num dos sofás o Gaara com a Ino ao colo seguido da Hinata e Sai. No outro estavam o Kiba e o Shino, no chão o grande Akamaru o cão branco e anormalmente grande de Kiba que no fundo fazia também ele parte da banda. Conversavam animadamente cada um com a sua cerveja na mão.

-Os Blue Bird estão outra vez no activo! – falou o Inuzuka Kiba, um moreno de cabelos curtos e revoltos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor e um alargador em casa orelha. Ele tem 21 anos e estava no último ano do curso para ser Veterinário e trabalhava na clínica da família. Era o baterista da banda conhecido como o "Beast", aliás todos ali tinha um apelido o Shino era o "Strange", o Gaara era o "Indomitable" e a Hinata a "Blast".

-É bom estar de volta. –comentou o Shino, sastifeito por estar de volta, olhando para os amigos por baixo dos óculos escuros e sol.

-Finalmente Shino-kun, eu já não os podia ouvir reclamar que nunca mais iam tocar, principalmente o Kiba! – disse a Ino. Ino Yamanaka, uma bela mulher de 20 anos, olhos azul celeste e cabelos longos e sedosos loiros. Ela trabalha na floricultura da família, e tinha realmente jeito para fazer arranjos. Namora com o Gaara há 2 anos, e segundo a Hinata não há ninguém que berre e gema tanto quanto Ino.

-E hoje passamos no Icha Icha há noite? – perguntou Gaara. Melhor amigo da Hinata e guitarrista da banda. Um ruivo, com intensos olhos entre o ver e o azul, marcados por um lápis preto, as orelhas furadas com vários peircings e a tatuagem do kanji amor na testa. Gaara da aulas de guitarra numa escola de Tóquio.

-Claro – disse o Sai levantando-se – mas agora um brinda à volta dos Blue Bird! – Sai é um artista, pintor e estilista. Ele desenha muito dos fatos que a banda utiliza, conheceu a Hinata e o Gaara no Secundário ficando logo amigos, ele seguiu Artes tal como os outros dois. Ele é orgulhosamente bissexual afirmando que gosta de pessoas independentemente do sexo.

-Rock'N'Roll , Baby! – gritou a Hinata!

Nota1: Império dos Sabores em Francês.

Nota2: Uchiha Kaisha – Companhia Uchiha

Nota3: Akira:Japonês:Brilhante; Clara; Madrugada , nome do filho da Tente e do Neji, também é nomo do criador do Dragon Ball.


End file.
